


Something in the Air

by cmk418



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: But there's really very little sex happening, M/M, Sex Pollen, Trope Bingo Round 1, slightly dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a weird time in the hockey world - the Blackhawks winning streak has recently ended, the Canucks are in second place, and the Blue Jackets are challenging for a playoff spot.</p>
<p>So, of course, Daniel's going to get a text from Kruger saying that the 'Hawks are in Columbus a bit early and want to meet up after the game.</p>
<p>The blue glittery stuff hanging in the air should be nothing compared to all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is not your typical sex pollen fic, so if you're looking for something with a lot of porn and a bit more dub-con, you probably won't find it here.
> 
> As always, this is a work of fiction.

Something was in the air. It wasn’t normal. Maybe it was just the fact that they were second in the division for the first time in ages, maybe it was that the Blackhawks had finally lost in regulation (thank the hockey gods for that, even if it was to Colorado and not to Vancouver), maybe it was because the press was making such a big deal about them going up against Columbus – of all teams – who was on some inexplicable hot streak.

So he shouldn’t have been surprised to receive the text from Marcus Kruger stating the Hawks had arrived in Columbus early and the Swedish contingent from Chicago wanted to meet up with the Swedes from Vancouver. 

“Why are they _here_?” asked Henrik.

“I don’t know. Why do they do anything? Maybe losing threw them off and they needed some bonding time away from Chicago,” Daniel theorized.

“In Columbus?”

“Why not here?”

“Strange place to bond.”

“We’re going out with them after the game.”

“Huh?”

“Like usual. I promise, no one is going to make you sit across from Duncan Keith.” Daniel watched his brother’s fingers clench at the mention of the defenseman’s name.

“Tell Eds.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After the game, the three of them walked to the bar. An odd mist hung in the air. The wind kicked up and the mist swirled around Daniel, covering him with a strange blue sparkly substance.

“You look like a rock star,” teased Henrik.

“From the seventies,” Edler added helpfully.

“Fuck you both,” Daniel replied, as they stepped into the bar.

Daniel looked around for the group of Swedish Blackhawks and saw them sitting in a round booth in the corner. He noticed that someone else was with them – someone who made his heart rate quicken.

Kruger was a dead man.

Henrik and Alex slid into the vacant space in the booth beside Stalberg. Alex and Stalberg picked up their debate about the best teams in the Elitserin as though no time had passed since the previous one. 

Daniel looked down at the remaining seat. _Oh well, might as well have some fun with it._ He took off his coat with an exaggerated gesture, sending some of the sparkly dust in the general direction of Dave Bolland.

“Shit, Sedin, what the fuck!” Bolland yelled. “It’s okay for you to look like a porn star, but keep away from the rest of us.”

“Oh hush,” said Daniel, plucking a bit of the stuff from Dave’s hair. “It’s not…” Daniel locked eyes with Dave and his train of thought completely derailed.

Dave gave him a look, not the normal on-ice looks full of hatred and intensity. Well, the intensity was still there, but there was also what seemed like a healthy undercurrent of lust.

“What did you think of the game?” Henrik asked, capturing Dave’s attention long enough for Daniel to slide into the booth. 

(Daniel hadn’t meant to slide in so close to Dave, but the booth already contained seven hockey players and space was at a premium.)

“You were lucky.”

“It happens sometimes. Must have happened to your team once or twice during your streak. Which is over.”

Dave leaned forward. “What’s the view like from sixth?”

Daniel watched the slight clench of Henrik’s fingers. “You’ll have to ask Parise.”

Silence descended on the table for a moment. A waitress came and took a drink order, and then the discussion turned to innocuous subjects. 

During the point where they were talking about who would make the Swedish Olympic team, Dave’s hand settled on Daniel’s leg. 

“Lack could back up Lundquist,” said Daniel.

“He’s injured,” responded Edler.

“Next year,” contributed Henrik. He switched over to Swedish for a moment. “Daniel’s just mentioning him because of what happened last year at training camp.”

“It was a-“

“You got a thing for dark-haired boys, Danny?” Kruger smirked at him.

“Fuck you”was the automatic response and Daniel was actually impressed with his control considering Dave was now making swirling patterns with his fingers on the inside of Daniel’s thigh.

“What are you doing?” Daniel whispered.

“Writing my name,” Dave admitted.

“There are better ways of making your mark.”

“True, but we’re not on the ice right now.”

“Come back to mine.”

Dave started to lift his hand away from Daniel’s leg, then immediately seemed to reconsider.

“What the fuck is going on, Sedin?”

“If your hand moves any higher, you should probably call me ‘Daniel’.”

“Okay. What the fuck is going on… _Daniel_?”

“Come back to mine and we’ll figure it out.”

“Is that all you can say? ‘Come back to mine’?”

Daniel leaned close to Dave. “I can make it worth your while.”

Dave squinted at him. “We don’t even _like_ each other.”

“What’s your point?” Daniel didn’t bother to correct him. Whether or not they liked each other was irrelevant, Dave still looked like he wouldn’t mind bending Daniel over the table.

Daniel risked a glance across the booth. Henrik was engaged in discussion with Oduya. Eds and Stalberg were arm wrestling. Only Kruger was looking in his direction. He lifted an eyebrow and Daniel shrugged.

Of course, that was the moment that Dave decided to unfasten Daniel’s trousers. Daniel reached down and grabbed Dave’s wrist, stopping the action. 

Daniel discreetly refastened his trousers with his free hand, then stood up, pulling Dave along with him. With his movement, more of the glittery substance from his coat landed on the other occupants of the table. “We need to…” Daniel began.

Dave stopped moving. “Damn you, Sedin. It’s that stuff.”

“What stuff?”

Daniel followed the direction of Dave’s gaze. The arm wrestling competition between Edler and Stalberg had stopped and the two sat holding hands and gazing soulfully into each other’s eyes.

“This glittery crap,” Dave wrestled his hand free. “Whoa.”

Daniel suddenly felt as though it was game seven against Boston all over again. As though he’d lost something he’d always wanted and had no idea how to get it back. He grabbed Dave’s hand again, earning a look of relief from the other man.

“Okay,” Dave said, “We can’t do that. Not until we get rid of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“It means we’re going ‘back to yours’, jumping in the shower and getting this over with.”

Daniel wanted to make the suggestion that they should fuck and see if it would go away on its own, but Dave was obviously not going to be on board with that.

The cab and then the elevator ride up to the hotel room was an exercise in frustration for Daniel. Dave kept playing with the hair at the back of Daniel’s neck. _It doesn’t mean anything._ Daniel told himself.

They reached his hotel room unseen by any of his teammates. “Help me out of my clothes,” Dave said.

Daniel stared at him for a moment.

“Don’t be an asshole. We’ve got to keep touching each other, okay?”

“Right,” said Daniel, pulling Dave’s shirt over his head. Daniel’s fingers traced patterns over Dave’s naked pecs as Dave slipped his shoes off. Daniel’s hands moved toward Dave’s waistband. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got this,” Dave said, unfastening his jeans and sliding them down his legs as Daniel scraped a thumbnail over Dave’s left nipple. Dave’s eyes darkened and he leaned forward, capturing Daniel’s mouth in a heated kiss. Nimble fingers unbuttoned Daniel’s shirt and tossed it on the floor at their feet.

“I want to fuck you,” said Daniel.

“This isn’t you. This isn’t me either. It’s something in the cosmos fucking with us.” Dave’s voice sounded ragged, as he backed Daniel toward the hotel bathroom. “Shampoo.”

“What?” 

“Did you bring your own or do you want to use the hotel stuff?”

“Mine. I’ll get it.”

Daniel let go of Dave and moved back into the room. Dave went into the bathroom and started the shower going.

“Fuck, Sedin,” he yelled. “Fuck the fucking shampoo.”

“Got it,” called back Daniel.

“That’s better.”

“Why didn’t you start?” Daniel indicated the hand-held showerhead that was splashing in the drain at Dave’s feet. Dave picked it up. 

“I was waiting for you. You’ve still got all that stuff all over you.”

Daniel was surprised at how amazingly gentle Dave was while he was bathing him. He’d half-expected Dave to just aim the showerhead at him and rinse him off. Instead, Dave took his time, rubbing shower gel over every inch of his body – including some places that the blue glittery dust wouldn’t have been able to reach through his clothing and seeking out the right setting for the water. He allowed Dave to shampoo his hair, enjoyed the feeling of Dave’s fingers tugging lightly at the strands and wondered what it would be like if he did that in a different scenario. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear it immediately when Dave said, “Okay, we’re done.”

“What about you?”

“I think I’m good.”

Daniel opened his eyes and saw that Dave wasn’t touching him anymore. And Dave didn’t look as though he would die if he didn’t have physical contact with Daniel within the next few seconds. 

“Do you want me to check?”

“You can. If you want.”

Daniel ran his hands lightly over Dave’s body, drinking in these last few moments before they’d go back to not liking each other anymore.

“Okay,” said Daniel, taking a step back.

Dave shut off the taps. “Okay,” he responded.

The two stared at each other for a long moment. Dave’s eyes followed a drop of water as it ran from Daniel’s neck to his collarbone. “I should…” Dave began.

Daniel nodded.

“This was weird. But… I don’t know. There’s a lot of weird going on right now. Maybe it just extended over into us.”

“Because we don’t like each other,” Daniel took a step closer to him.

“Exactly,” said Dave, inching toward Daniel.

“Even though I look forward to playing you. Your team, I mean.”

“Right. Me too. Your team. The Canucks.”

“You shouldn’t even be here now.”

“It’s just more weirdness. Who goes to Columbus to bond?”

“That’s what Henrik said.”

“Do not bring your brother into this, I beg you.”

“Right. It’s just us.”

“So, if after all of this, I wanted to kiss you,” Dave began.

“I still wouldn’t mind.” Daniel leaned down and claimed Dave’s lips with his own.


End file.
